domsfamilypetfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Editing
This article explains how to format articles on DFP Wiki. When you edit a page, you can use WikiMarkup or HTML to format. Links Tootie Fruity *Tootie Fruity (A link to the page called Tootie Fruity) Tootie *Tootie (A link to the page called Tootie Fruity with the text "Tootie") User:Bunnyjoke *User:Bunnyjoke (A link to the page of the user called Bunnyjoke) BBC Website *BBC Website (A link to the website bbc.co.uk with the text "BBC Website") Text Formatting text *''text'' - Italics (two apostrophes on each side) text *'text' - Bold (three apostrophes on each side) text *text (underline) ~~~ *[[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? (Your signature) ~~~~ *[[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) (your signature and the date) text *text (typewriter font for code) X2, H2O *X2, H2O (superscript and subscript) text *Does not format the text into text Unformatted Text Putting a blank space at the start of a line stops its contents being formatted. *Mathematical Formulae: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} Headings Headings are big dividers on pages, and they show up in the table of contents at the top if the page is large enough. heading *A heading, like "Headings" (above) heading *A heading, like "Third Level" (below) Third Level heading *A heading, like "Fourth Level" (below) Fourth Level Please do not use =Heading=, because that creates a first-level heading that should only be used on page titles, which are implemented automatically. Lists *One asterisk (*) makes the first item in a bulleted list, like this one *Two asterisks (**) make the next line in ***Three ****Four ***Three *one **two ***Three #One hash (#) makes the first item in a numbered list ##Two hashes (##) make the next item ##And so on ###And so on #The same as the bulleted list Page Formatting This is plain text. :A single colon (:) indents this text once :You can repeat this for a new line too ::Two colons (::) indents twice :::Three (:::) indents three times. ::et cetera #REDIRECT User:Bunnyjoke *This will redirect the current page to the page you mention. This should be used for other words that mean the same thing. For example, the page Sacajawea/Girl Williams redirects to Sacajawea "Girl" Williams, because the page was renamed, Sacajawea "Girl" Williams so it leaves a redirect behind. Putting __NOEDITSECTION__ anywhere in an article prevents the little "Edit" buttons showing up at every heading. See . Table of Contents To place a table of contents over to the right hand side of the page, simply put where you want it to show. You can also use anywhere in an article to stop a table of contents showing up, and __FORCETOC__ to make one show up. See . Categories Category:Help This will add the page to the list of Working Documents, and automatically place a link at the bottom of the page. This page IS in the Working Documents category, and so at the bottom of this page you can see the link to it. If you just want to link to a category page, put a colon (:) at the start of the link such as Category:Help Templates This will make Template:Infobox pet appear on a page. Colors Note: Colors only need to be used on profile pages or talk pages, not on a regular page. text text - Makes text green. Category:DFP Wiki